


Heat Wave

by GoblinQueenLex



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinQueenLex/pseuds/GoblinQueenLex
Summary: Connor decides to visit Jude in the middle of a heat wave. Jude's house has no AC. This could be a long, sweaty weekend.





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, there is the customary, I do not own anything about these characters or the show that they are from. This is a work of fiction. I made no money from this work. This was written as a one-shot a few years ago. I have more if people show an interest in me continuing this story. So, let me know. A friend convinced me to post it. So, here goes!   
> (Not a stolen work, I'm on ff.net as Goblinking85)

Heat Wave

-Jude thoughts- *Connor thoughts*

1:20 A.M.

Jude was dying.

It was so very hot in his room. This was the third, torturous night in a row that the AC was broken. He decided that the fourth of July weekend was an absolutely horrible time for any household appliance to fail. He still had two more nights to go before Monday and the relief that the repairman would bring. All of his siblings had abandoned the home ship in favor of staying with friends and their nice cool houses. Jude didn’t blame them. If he had more than one friend or even if that one friend's dad didn’t hate him, he wouldn’t be tossing and turning on his bed. 

In the middle of a heat wave.

Conner had taken pity on him and was currently attempting to sleep in Jude’s room. Jude appreciated that his best friend was showing support by laying on the floor in his sweltering room, even though he had his own bed, in a cool house, a couple of blocks away. What had started as popsicles and hanging out on the porch, in the slight breeze, had progressed to a dinner of pasta and ice cream with Connor and his moms. Stef debated on steaks because there were so few people in the house but Lena was wary of turning on the stove when it was 102 degrees outside. Jude had to agree with his Mama. They rounded out the night with a movie in the living room together and a lecture on remembering the rules that allowed Jude to have a boy, any boy, in his room.

Jude thought that was a little annoying. Considering he and Connor had shared a single kiss, in a tent, over two years ago! One bout of hand-holding and an almost kiss over a spin-the-bottle app had shown Jude that he wanted more but he was afraid. Afraid that Connor would run. That he would reject Jude’s affections and then he would be alone. Jude valued Connor’s friendship more than he wanted the fluttery feeling those moments had given him. 

-I have to get out of these pajamas!-

Jude enjoyed the comfort that a blanket to sleep with gave him. In two of his previous foster homes, he hadn’t been so lucky. This heat was making that impossible. As quickly and quietly as he could, Jude slid off his bed, spared a glance at Connor, who had finally fallen asleep it seemed, and then crept to Jesus’s dresser. Jude was very aware of his slim build. He was fragile looking compared to his brothers and best friend. It made him very self-conscious. He was always careful with what he wore and where he changed. He often avoided mirrors. The cooler and frankly, skimpier, pajamas would need to be acquired from his brother. After a bit of rummaging, Jude found a pair of boxers and a sleeveless blue tank that looked like it might fit him. He shucked his full-length pajamas and left them right where they fell, quickly putting on the borrowed clothes. The boxers hung a little low, but as long as he woke first in the morning it would be fine. As Jude came around the divider, back to his bed, he froze.

-Holy shit!-

Connor had shifted position. Apparently, in order to fall asleep in the sauna that was Jude’s room, Connor had ditched his shirt. Jude let his eyes roam over the naked, muscled expanse of his best friend’s chest. Perfectly tanned skin, strong shoulders and biceps, well-defined abs, gorgeous pecs, and two delicious looking nipples. The light blanket that Connor had been using was half off of his body now, barely hiding his lap and legs and revealing a trail of light brown hair from his navel to the top of what appeared to be underwear.

-Where did his pajamas go? I wonder if Connor is a boxer or brief kind of guy? Maybe I can tug the blanket just a little, for curiosity's sake? Shit, I’m getting hard. -

-Oh my God, stop staring!-

Jude swallowed hard. His mouth had suddenly gone dry. He needed a drink of water. He needed to get out of that room. He needed to stop imagining what Connor's skin would taste like. After taking a few deep breaths, Jude crept with bare feet to the kitchen. He grabbed some water and sat down a moment to catch his breath. He shifted in his seat self consciously. Jude was very glad he was alone because the sight of Connor had caused his imagination and hormones to run wild. He was still half-hard and fighting fantasies ten minutes after leaving his room. Finally, he felt safe enough to return to bed. Doing his best not to look at Connor at all, Jude climbed back in bed and covered himself with a throw blanket.

-Please just let me fall asleep.-

The last thing Jude remembered was rolling onto his stomach and looking at the clock.

1:37 A.M.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor was dying.

Despite the heat and broken AC, he had enjoyed the quiet evening at his best friend's house. The usually noisy house had been abandoned by Jude’s older siblings, allowing him to spend some quality time with his moms. Connor was happy to be a part of that. His own father wouldn’t give him the time of day unless it was to criticize him about something. Grades, lack of a girlfriend, baseball, nothing was off limits to his father. Yeah, sleeping on Jude's floor, even in the heat, was miles better than his own home. He had managed to find a comfortable position too. The futon was always comfortable, but the heat made relaxing difficult. So, as soon as Jude had turned off the light, Connor had stripped his shirt and pajama bottoms. Once he was down to his boxer briefs, he covered his lower half with a blanket and was out pretty quickly.

Falling asleep wasn’t the problem. Staying asleep was. At some point, Jude got out of bed and went to Jesus’s side of the room. Connor sat up to ask if everything was alright, but before he said a word, he saw Jude’s naked back. The light through Jesus’s window was causing the exposed skin before him to practically glow, ethereal in the moonlight. The divider fell right at hip level, but Connor could almost see his best friends ass as well. 

*Fuck me! If I just lift myself up a little more…*

Before Connor could make that decision, Jude ducked down and pulled boxers up. In a moment of panic, Connor flung his body back down and closed his eyes. He was immensely thankful that the blanket was covering him. He was still pretending to be asleep sometime later when Jude crawled back into bed. From his position on the floor, Connor could see one of Jude’s lithe but defined arms. He fell asleep rather quickly, leaving Connor to toss and turn. Just as he was starting to drift to sleep, a noise startled him awake again.

*Was that?*

Connor held his breath. It happened again, slightly louder. A moan from Jude’s bed. At first, Connor worried the heat was giving his friend nightmares. He leaned up onto his elbows and that's when he saw it. He could see Jude’s face, clearly asleep, but with a slightly furrowed brow. Mouth opened slightly and breathing out puffs of air, Jude was moving. More precisely, Jude’s hips were moving, thrusting into his mattress as he was lying on his stomach.

*No fucking way!*

It wasn’t like Connor had never woken up to dirty sheets, he was 15 after all, it happens. It was something entirely different to SEE it happen though. He had shared a few intimate moments with the teen next to him. Those had caused Connor to question everything about his sexuality. Jude was the only boy he felt an attraction to, but that attraction was stronger than any he had ever felt for a girl. Fear was the only thing that stopped Connor from acting on those feelings. Fear of his father but more importantly, fear that his feelings aren't reciprocated. He couldn’t lose Jude, he cared about him too much. Which was why, at Jude’s third moan, Connor was having such a strong reaction.

*Oh! That sound from his lips is turning me on so much!*

Connor’s body began to flush, heat and arousal flooding his system. His penis seemed to know what was going on before he did because he was hard enough to almost poke out the opening of the horizontal fly of his boxer briefs. Jude was rocking harder now, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his upper lip. The mewls almost forming words, but not quite. Sitting up was starting to cause a pinch to Connor’s erection, so he leaned back on his elbows. The movement allowed his sizable arousal to finish its bid for freedom and poke out the top of his fly. Connor was conflicted. 

*I shouldn't be watching this. It’s a violation of his privacy. I didn't mean to wake though and it might be the only chance I ever get to see Jude in the throws of passion.*

Jude was practically writhing on his bed now and Connor could see his hand clenching and unclenching. He adjusted his body to face the bed and propped himself on his right elbow, so he could see Jude better. With his left hand, he trailed his fingers lightly across his heated skin, from his neck, down his collarbone, resting on a nipple and giving it a light pinch and a slightly harder pull. The exposed tip of his cock was leaking pre-come and jumped at the sensation of Connor playing with his nipple. He continued the finger trail down his stomach and then ran a single finger over the slit of his dripping dick, causing him to gasp at the sensation. Unable to stop himself anymore, the erotic display from the boy he (loves?) driving him on, Connor wrapped his left hand around the exposed couple inches of his shaft. He didn’t dare reveal any more of his member, but he didn’t think it would take much, he was already close from the sounds Jude was making. He kept quiet with the first stroke. Connor kept his eyes trained on Jude’s face, the crinkled brow, sweat-damp hair, slightly open mouth. 

*Oh, oh fuck! The things I wish that mouth would say and do to me. I want you so badly. I’m throbbing for you and you haven’t even looked at me. I’m going to cum on myself, in the middle of your room, because you're so fucking sexy.*

Connor was panting himself now, thrusting into his fist, so very close. Then it happened. A particularly rough tug caused his eyes to close as he groaned in pleasure... Jude was always a light sleeper.

2:23 A.M.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude jerked awake. He was disoriented and confused. Sweating and panting he propped his elbows under his shoulders to roll over and froze. 

-You have got to be kidding me!-

Jude was hard and pulsing in time with his rapid heartbeat. He could feel the sweat along his skin and a damp spot on his borrowed boxers where his excitement had leaked. He could feel the blanket that was still covering his body and let out a small sigh of relief. Which turned into a squeak, that he had to stifle with his hand, as he had glanced at Connor to see if he had woke him up. Jude knew he shouldn’t, but he had to look again. Connor was asleep partway on his back and right side. The blanket he had when he went to bed was on his thighs, leaving Connor very exposed. No, exposed wasn’t the right word. Revealed? 

-Is this a punishment or a reward?! Did I wake myself or did Connor wake me, because he is definitely having a *good* dream too.-

As Jude watched on, the head of Connor’s penis was standing straight and proud out of his boxer briefs. A good four inches was out on display for Jude and it was easy to tell that maybe half of Connor was exposed.

*I should feel embarrassed. I woke Jude and now he’s staring at me! I didn’t even have time to cover up so he can SEE me. Why am I not going soft? If anything, I feel even more aroused!*

Jude couldn’t help himself, he let out a whimper of arousal and need. 

*Oh, that sound! He’s so amazing and he doesn’t even know it. He isn’t yelling at me so he must think I’m still asleep.*

-I shouldn't be looking at him like this! so open and vulnerable. I can't stop now, my body won't calm down on its own. I should at least enjoy this visual. One time.-

He turned onto his side after making the decision to take care of his problem. He had such a wonderful visual before him, and it might be the only chance Jude would get to see Connor like this. Jude reached under his blankets, pulled his boxers low enough to expose his throbbing erection, and began to stroke himself.

-At least Connor is asleep. He is a deep sleeper. I bet I could touch him and he wouldn’t wake, but I won’t. What I’m doing is bad enough. He is so amazing though. I can’t help it. Just look at his cock! I can’t believe how perfect it is. Straight and thick, better than I’ve ever imagined. I can’t hold back, but I don’t think a little noise will wake him.-

Jude shifted to where his body was as close to the edge of the bed as he dared to get. If Connor woke, there would be no denying or covering up what he was doing but Jude was beyond the point of no return. He let out a small moan and watched in surprise and shocked pleasure as he saw Connor’s body react.

*Oh, fucking hell! He’s doing it. Jude is watching me and touching himself. If he keeps this up, I’m going to cum. He thinks I’m asleep though. Maybe if I stretch I can touch myself and make it look natural? I’ve woken up with my hand in my pajamas before.*

Jude had to test this new discovery out. Putting his left arm under his head as a pillow, he stroked a single finger down the underside of his sensitive head. Then he used all of his fingertips to stroke the glands. Jude allowed himself to moan again. 

-“Mmhhhh”-

As soon as he did that, Connor’s whole body jerked slightly. He rolled all the way onto his back and his head rolled to the side, facing Jude. His left hand scratched at his chest, stopping at his nipple and resting there. Jude wasn’t sure where his boldness was coming from but he pulled the blanket back to expose himself to the air and continued to lightly stroke his cock.

*Yup, that’s it. I’d be okay with dying right now. Jude definitely thinks I’m still asleep. He’s so fucking perfect! I can’t believe I get to see his body. With that tank riding up I can see his happy trail and the way he’s touching himself is giving me a great view of his cock. Long and slightly curved toward his stomach. I wanna suck him so much! I was able to move a little without him suspecting. I wanna give him a show!*

Jude was so close. Flushed and panting, he had never felt so aroused before. He let out another, not loud, but drawn out moan, and his wicked fantasy came true. Connor reacted again. Jude stilled and held his breath. His left hand lightly scratched at his nipple, but it was Connor's right hand that Jude avidly watched. While he stretched, he went to adjust himself and his hand went into the open fly of his underwear. Jude was practically drooling at the sight of Connor exposing himself completely. He was lightly massaging his balls in his sleep with three of his fingers while his thumb and forefinger settled around his shaft. Connor gave one lazy half stroke of his shaft and moaned before relaxing back into his dream.

*I’m almost there! He’s so hot, so perfect. His moan feels like it’s linked straight to my dick. I just want to touch him, to hold him and stroke him. To cum together and sleep in each other's arms.*

Jude was moaning constantly now, as his strokes picked up speed. It was even more pleasurable because Connor’s body was still reacting. He was slowly stroking his cock in his sleep and fondling his sack. Jude couldn’t waste another second of this opportunity. He pulled his pillow under his head to free his left arm and ever so slowly reached out. With his forefinger, Jude swiped a bit of precome off Connor’s glands and, as soon as his finger connected with the swollen head, Connor let out a sleep slurred:

*“Ooohhh, fuck yeah…”*

As the words were uttered, Jude put his finger in his mouth and, tasting Connor for the first time, came hard. Groaning out his pleasure and watching in morbid fascination as five or six, thick spurts of his release landed on or near Connor’s chest. There was a split second when Jude thought he was caught, then Connor came with a sleepy mix of a moan and a sigh. His thick cock pulsing again and again, mixing with Jude’s semen on his exposed chest. The sight caused Jude, who was still lightly stroking himself, to cum again. Not as big as the first time, and none of it landed on Connor, but the release of tension made Jude’s whole body tingle and his legs to shake uncontrollably. His orgasm had been so intense that Jude passed out. 

*Jude and I need to have a talk in the morning. I should leave it up to him though.*

Connor sat up and grabbed a box of tissue. He used them to clean himself and the floor up, enough so he could stand without dripping cum everywhere. He didn’t think he could fix Jude’s boxers, so he just covered him back up with a blanket. He then took the tissues to the bathroom and flushed them down the toilet. Connor grabbed a rag, wet it, and cleaned his chest off. He looked in the mirror and marveled at the sight of the two of them together as one. Once the rag was in the dirty bin he laid back down and quickly fell asleep. Satisfaction beats a heat wave any day.


End file.
